Happy Valentines Day Indeed
by NoLongerWritingHere
Summary: One Shot. What would Valentines Day be like in the time of war?


Their shift wasn't finishing for hours yet, but that didn't matter. They were taking their 15 minute break in the dim but cosy surroundings, preparing. What they had plans for didn't require them to leave the grounds.

From an old shoebox of memories Remus had one of the lost trial-and-error Marauders Maps, and it worked well enough, except for the sprawling insults which just refused to stop. They were able to be ignorable though, and despite the trouble Harry had gone through with the real, finished Marauders Map (how Draco had slipped past and all), Remus had decided to use his anyway. He wouldn't be relying on it much anyway. It was just a backup really, to check during the…

"Picnic is packed!" Tonks announced happily, smooshing the last roll of bread into the last available space, making Remus inwardly wince. He slipped the map away in an inside pocket to protect it. While they took a break to eat their picnic lunch they could keep an eye on the map to see where everyone was. Every little bit would help.

"Good job." He smiled at her softly, watching her young face soften as she returned his gaze in silence, her eyes searching his.

"What, love?" he asked as he placed the picnic basket in the middle of the table. Instead of trying to carry it around with them, he would simply be able to magic it into their arms, quite like how the Great Hall tables magicked the food from below up onto the House tables many times a day. It wouldn't be far, and was one of their most used spells, now that…no. Couldn't think of that.

They were in his old classroom, now where they both lived now (they had soon after the death of Dumbledore), and it was bringing back memories.

They were based at Hogwarts. It was now one of the last safe houses and had been ever since Dumbledore had been taken from them. War had broken out not long after, and Hogwarts was now a main base and hospital, since St Mungo's had been destroyed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tonks asked carefully, stepping closer to him to brush his greying hair from his face. "I know you hate me asking…but I worry Remus…"

"I'll be fine. I'm coping." He reassured her, his hand reaching out to caress her soft cheek before he led her to the door and helped her into her coat, he preferred not to think about the cruelty.

The graves where Lily and James lay…laid…had been destroyed, Severus' doing, according to the mocking words which had met their ears as they entered the shambled place. It was if he was doing extra, choosing the perfect little niggles that would slowly destroy the moral of the Order. It was inhuman.

Harry had not been told yet; no one had seen or spoken to him for months now, and the same went for Hermione and Ron, since they had of course, gone with him, leaving a very irate Ginny behind, and a sombre Neville. Neville, who solely wanted to prove himself to everyone and his family finally, and probably craved a little vengeance for his parents. Surprisingly enough, both he and Ginny turned out to be invaluable in Hogwarts, since they both turned out to have the gift for being Healers, Neville specialising in Herbs (of course) whilst Ginny excelled in Potions.

"You're thinking too much again." Tonks teased him, squeezing his hand gently as they walked the halls. They were rostered to roam the grounds and halls that day (that day being Valentines Day) since everyone else wanted to escape for once, just for that one day. Remus and Tonks hadn't minded working the full day's shifts, as long as they could (sorry but true) be together. So they planned a nice picnic lunch together and that's all they needed to keep themselves happy. In the stark contrast to war, it didn't take much.

"Sorry 'Dora," Remus pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "I'm fine, I promise." He squeezed her hand in reply, knowing full well that she was worrying way too much about him. Yes, things were rough, but they were for everyone. Tonks had lost her father only a month or two ago, and her hair was still brown and limp from the effects.

They walked on in silence, nodding to those they passed, sharing a few words here and there before they came to the barricaded Great Hall. With a nod to Professor Flitwick they walked boldly ahead and melted through the solid woods and metals, feeling the heat around them from the spells as they passed through effortlessly.

Outside it was grey and rain fell steadily, although not exactly hard, it was just the type of rain that trickled down the collar of your shirt and slowly down your nose. They got their wands out automatically but remained holding hands. Although they were alert to their job they had found that they needed the comfort of knowing the other was near. War was tough, but together they could survive it.

"Wish it wouldn't rain." Tonks murmured as they made their way to the boundaries of Hogwarts, doing the usual check to make sure no tears had broken through the strong magic.

"It is making the day rather mopey." Remus agreed, bringing her under his arm in an attempt to warm her up a little. "Would you like my coat?"

"You're such a gentlemen." Tonks stuck her tongue out at him teasingly, wrapping an arm around his middle, under his coat. "No thankyou Remus, but may I please have a kiss?"

"Why do I think you're making fun of me?" Remus pretended to sigh before he was taken off guard by Tonks reaching up on the tips of her toes to kiss him, smiling against his lips as his arms wrapped around her waist protectively. The sounds of an explosion echoed hollowly from the direction of Hogsmeade, causing Remus to suddenly kiss her harder, and Tonks could feel his grief. A few of Hogwarts teachers had been n Hogsmeade that day and now, inwardly, they could feel that horrible, gut sinking feeling that they wouldn't be coming back.

Remus pulled away gently, brushing away the tears which were trickling down Tonks' cheeks.

"Happy Valentines Day, Nymphadora…"

"Happy Valentines Day Remus…"

Silently the two curled together where they stood in each others arms and held each other tight, squeezing their eyes shut tighter as another explosion sounded.

Happy Valentines Day indeed…

* * *

This is a challenge for **FictionNET** _( http / sycotic . org / fnet )_ If you're looking for a nifty (mostly based on Harry Potter) writing forum, join Fnet and say that **Keladryie** sent you. It's seriously worth it.

This is written for the challenge: **HP Challenge 09 – Valentine**

Under these guidelines: _So, we've seen a few instances of what the Hogwarts students do for Valentines day, but not that much and they only involve Harry, Cho, and an amusing Valentine from Ginny. _

_So what else do you think goes on in the halls of Hogwarts and in Hogsmeade for Valentines Day? _

_Write a fanfic, hopefully a one-shot, of a couple or a few couples during their Valentines Day together. Try not to do Harry, since we've seen him in the books, but if you have a good idea, go for it! _

_This is a G rated challenge; PG at most for mildly bad or slightly distasteful language if a lovers tiff should occur . _

_The fic must be longer than 750 words, but the length and structure is otherwise entirely up to you!_


End file.
